My Beloved Family
by Jung Jae Kyo
Summary: Kyaaa "Geyi appa.. ha..ha..ha" "Itu akibatnya berani megolok appamu jelek, Jung Changmin" sahut namja tampan bermata musang itu. "Sudahlah yunnie, kasian changmin" sahut namja cantik itu dengan suara merdunya. Hadeh bad summary - - mian kagak jago buat summary kyo T.T YUNJAE MPREG RnR. Don't be silent reader :')
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : My Beloved Family

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Kim Kibum, Kim Heechul, Choi Siwon

Author : **Jung Jae kyo**

Warning : YAOI, NC, Sex content, Banyak typo.

* * *

"Kyaaa"

Teriak suara cadel anak usia 2 tahun yang berlarian di taman kota dengan seorang namja yang mengejarnya dan menangkapnya hingga menggeltikinya. Sedangkan namja berparas cantik berkulit putih seputih susu itu yang tengah duduk hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Geyi appa.. ha..ha..ha" rontanya dengan terus tertawa menahan geli akibat ulah namja yang dipanggilnya appa.

"Itu akibatnya berani megolok appamu jelek, Jung Changmin" sahut namja tampan bermata musang itu dengan terus menggelitiki anaknya yang bernama Changmin.

"Um..maaaa" teriaknya berusaha lepas dari pelukan sang appa dan berlari menghabur kedalam dekapan sang umma.

"Hey! Jangan kabur anak nakal" teriak namja itu dan mengejarnya

"Ha..ha..ha appa jeyek.. weekk" ejeknya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya

"Dasar anak nakal, kemari kau Jung Changmin" sahut namja itu yang hendak menggelitikinya –lagi.

"Ahh, umma" rengeknya sambil memeluk sang umma seakan meminta bantuan padanya.

"Sudahlah yunnie, kasian changmin" sahut namja cantik itu dengan suara merdunya.

"Dia yang mulai boo~" rengek namja yg dipanggil yunnie itu dengan mengercutkan bibirnya

"Kau ini, masa tidak mau mengalah dengan anakmu sendiri" sahutnya dengan mencubit hidung mancung yunnienya(?)

"Aish appo~"

Ya mereka adalah keluarga Jung, keluarga terkenal dengan kekayaannya yang melimpah namun mereka tak pernah memperlihatkannya. Mereka lebih senang hidup sederhana tanpa harta yang melimpah. Jung Yunho kepala keluarga, pimpinan Jung Corp yang terkenal dengan kewibawaannya. Putra tunggal dari Jung Il Woo, memiliki wajah yang tampan dan merupakan namja idaman bagi setiap wanita. Dan Kim Jaejoong ato tepatnya sekarang menjadi Jung Jaejoong, istri dari Jung Yunho, putra kedua keluarga Kim. Adik dari Kim Heechul dan merupakan kakak Kim Kibum. Namja manis berparas cantik dan pendiam serta penyabar diantara kedua saudaranya. Kulitnya begitu putih dengan rambutnya yang hitam terurai, sehingga membuat para yeoja yang melihatnya iri akan kecantikan yang dimiliki. Tak hanya para yeoja yang menaruh hati padanya bahkan para namja pun ikut jatuh hati padanya. Ia sangat pandai bernyanyi bahkan ia dijuluki memiliki "Angel Voice" saat ia duduk dibangku SMA hingga kuliah. Tak hanya itu Jaejoong juga sangat pandai memasak. Jung Changmin, namja kecil nan imut, putra pertama Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong. Ia sangat pandai, diusianya yang masih 2 tahun ia sudah lancar berbicara dan membaca meski sedikit terbata [waks~ kyo ngarang neh :p]

"Ummaa min mau ucuu" rengeknya menarik-narik baju Jaejoong dengan suara cadelnya nan cempreng(?)

"Ini~" sahut Jaejoong lembut dan memberikan sebotol susu padanya.

"Anii, ucuu umma ucuu~" rengeknya lagi dan mencoba membuka kancing baju Jaejoong

"Eh?! Minnie~ kau sudah besar" larang yunho

"umma~~" rengek changmin

"biarkan saja yunnie~" lerai jaejoong yang tak tega dengan changmin

"Baiklah tapi kalau sudah dirumah aja ne, jangan disini diliat banyak orang" sahut Yunho yang tak rela jika 'benda' itu terlihat oleh orang lain.

"Huweee~ min mau uccuu ummaa~" teriak changmin hingga semua orang yang ada menoleh padanya.

"Yunnie~" melas Jaejoong, ditatapnya sang suami menandakan meminta ijin(?)

"Aish~ ara ara" jawab Yunho berat hati.

"Jangan terlalu terbuka, tutupi dengan jaket changmin" tambah yunho dengan menutup bagian atas dada Jaejoong yang nampak montok(?) itu.

"Euummmpphh" lenguh changmin saat memasukkan nipple ummanya kedalam mulut kecilnya. Dikenyotnya(?) susu itu dengan keras.

"Sepertinya dia sangat lelah" sahut Jaejoong tersenyum, mengelus puncak kepala putra tunggalnya itu dengan sayang.

"Mungkin akibat berlarian tadi" sahut Yunho mengecup puncak kepala changmin yang kini mulai terlelap dalam dekapan sang umma.

"Itu kan karna kau yang menge... A..aaww~" ringis Jaejoong saat dirasa namja kecil itu menggigit nipplenya keras.

"Digigit? Appo?" tanya Yunho sedikit khawatir

"Euhm~" angguknya dengan mempoutkan bibir cherrynya

"Boo~ jangan menggodaku sayang" sahut Yunho yang langsung mencium bibir plum itu sekilas

"Aishh, kau ini" rajuk Jaejoong pura-pura kesal akibat ulah sang suami.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, sepertinya kau lelah boo~" ajak Yunho

"Ah ne yunnie~ kajja" sahut Jaejoong

"Biar aku bereskan dulu barang-barangnya" sahut yunho dengan cekatan merapikan dan meletakkan alat-alat piknicnya di bagasi belakang mobil.

"Sini biar aku gendong" tawar yunho

"Euhm" angguk Jaejoong

"Eungg" rengek changmin dengan terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada gendongan sang umma dan terus mengenyot(?) nipple sang umma

"Biarkan saja yun, sepertinya dia memang lelah"

"Tapi kan kau juga lelah boo~"

"Ani gwenchana yunnie~ kajja" sahut Jaejoong tersenyum lembut.

"Boo~"

"Heum wae?" sahut Jaejoong menoleh kearah sang suami yang sedang menyetir mobil

"Setelah ini giliranku ne" jawabnya dengan seringaian mesum.

Sementara Jaejoong sudah tau apa maksut suami pervertnya itu. Pasti ia akan meminta jatahnya, terlebih Yunho tak mau kalah dengan Changmin jika berurusan dengan dada Jaejoong yang menggiurkan itu. [bahasanya brooh -,-"]

"Kan sudah aku bilang dari awal yunnie~ kalau aegya kita sudah lahir jatahmu akan berkurang, kau harus mau berbagi dengan si kecil" sahut Jaejoong dengan sedikit terkikik geli saat melihat sang suami memanyunkan bibir tebalnya.

"Boo~ sudah lama kau tak memberikanku itu" sahut Yunho dengan melirik nipple merah(?) Jaejoong yang sedang dikulum oleh changmin dengan nikmatnya.

"Arra arra yunnie bear~" sahut Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

Yah apa salahnya memberikannya, toh yunho sudah lama tak diberi asupan(?), batin namja manis itu.

"Changmin sudah tidur?" sapa Yunho dengan memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya saat ia masuk kedalam kamar.

"Ne, dia tidur lelap sekali" sahut Jaejoong membalikkan badan menghadap Yunho.

"Eh?! Kau mau apa bear~" kaget Jaejoong saat tangan kekar yunho menelusup kedalam baju Jaejoong dan meraba punggung mulusnya. Direbahkannya namja cantik yang selalu membuatnya terbuai itu diatas ranjang big sizenya. Dengan perlahan ia mulai melepas kancing baju Jaejoong satu per satu.

"Eunghh yunn...nie~" lenguh Jaejoong saat yunho menelusupkan kepalanya dia didepan dada putih Jaejoong dan menggigit nipplenya kecil.

"Ap..poh bear~" rengek Jaejoong

"Heumpphh... en...nhaakhh boo~" racau yunho dengan mengulum nipple Jaejoong brutal(?) dan meremasnya

"Ouuhh... yunnie~" geliat Jaejoong akibat perlakuan yunho padanya dan menekan kepala Yunho lebih dalam.

"Empphh.. eum..eum" kenyotnya(?) keenakan

"Engrrhh... AKHH" teriak Jaejoong saat yunho menggigitnya dan memelintir nipple sebelahnya lagi

"Appo" sahut Jaejoong kesal, Yunho yang tau hanya tersenyum puas.

"Boo~ kau sexy" puji yunho saat melepas semua pakaian Jaejoong

Bluss~~

Entah kenapa meski sudah 3 tahun hidup bersama dan sudah melakukan berkali-kali Jaejoong masih saja malu dan memerah saat yunho memujinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat adik untuk changmin?" seru yunho mesum(?)

"Yunnie~ changmin masih kecil sayang" sahut Jaejoong mengecup bibir tebal milik yunho.

"Tapi changmin sendiri juga memintanya" sahut yunho tak mau kalah

"Tak semudah itu bear~" jawab Jaejoong enteng dengan menggigit hidung mancung sang suami.

"boo~ kau mulai nakal eoh"

"Heum,,, jincha?" godanya mengelus dada bidang yunho

"I'll fuck you baby~"

"It's show time" tambah yunho, dengan menelusuri setiap inci tubuh mulus itu, yunho memberikan rangsangan yang membuat Jaejoong mengerang tak karuan. Hingga kegiatan inti pun dilakukan.

"Akkhhhh be...bear~ ap..poo" rengek Jaejoong saat benda besar tumpul itu memaksa masuk dibagian bawahnya.

"Sem..phiiit boo~" rancau yunho saat berusaha memasukkannya, meski sudah berkali-kali ia masuki tapi lubang Jaejoong tetap saja sempit.

JLEB (?)

"Ouuhh"

"Ungghhhhkkhh"

"Oh...my god"

"Eungghh bear~~" desah Jaejoong dibawahnya dengan meremas sprei dan sesekali mencengkeram pundak Yunho.

"Boo i'll come"

CROOT (?)

Semua cairan pun keluar kedalam hingga sebagian keluar. Kegiatan itu pun berulang hingga entah keberapa kalinya. Dipeluknya tubuh Jaejoong yang mulai melamah dan dikecupnya kening istri tercintanya itu.

"Kau sakit boo~?" tanya yunho khawatir saat melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong

"Ani, gwenchana yunnie~" sahutnya lemah

"Tidur saja ne"

"Euhm"

Didekapnya Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya, mereka tertidur dengan tubuh naked dan keadaan ranjang yang tak karuan serta cairannya yang tercecer dimana-mana akibat ulang mereka.

"Yunnie~ ireona, sudah pagi chagi" sapa Jaejoong dengan menggoyangkan tubuh atletis yang menindihnya dan tangan yang meremas dadanya.

"Aigoo~" lenguh Jaejoong menyingkirkan tangan kekar sang suami

"Eunggg" geliat Yunho diatas perut Jaejoong

"Bangun chagi~ kau harus ke kantor ada meeting dengan Youngwon bukan" ingat Jaejoong

"Omo! Kau benar boo~ aish dia klien yang sedikit menyebalkan, sikapnya keras sekali" sadarnya dan segera berlari kearah kamar mandi. Sedangkan

Jaejoong bergegas ke kamar changmin untuk mandi sejenak dan setelah itu membangunkan malaikat kecilnya.

"Minnie~ bangun sayang~"

Jaejoong mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh mungil yang tertidur pulas itu dan sesekali mencium kening sang putra.

"Eungghh ... ma" sahut malaikat kecilnya dengan mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat dan membuat Jaejoong terkekeh geli.

"Anak umma lucu sekali heumm" gemas Jaejoong yang kemudian memangku changmin dan menghadapkan malaikat kecilnya kearahnya serta mencubit pipi  
gembilnya.

"Appo~" rengek changmin memanyunkan bibirnya imut

"Appo yah, sini umma poppo" diciumnya kedua pipi gembil itu.

"Masih sakit heumm?" tanya Jaejoong dengan tersenyum lembut pada putranya kebanggaannya itu

"Cudah tidak cakit agi umma" sahut changmin dan mencium bibir sang umma.

"Ceyamat pagi umma minnie~" tambahnya mengucapkan ucapan selamat pagi pada sang umma yang merupakan kebiasaan namja kecil nan imut itu.

"Ayo kita kedapur, minnie bantu umma memasak sarapan ne"

"Holee, minnie mau umma, macak yang banyak ne" jawabnya riang

"Ungghh .. kajja" Jaejoong pun menggendong changmin ke arah dapur.

Setelah semuanya siap, Jaejoong segara memandikan changmin dan mendudukkan dikursi makan khusus untuk changmin.

"Yunnie~ sarapannya sudah siap" teriak Jaejoong dari arah dapur dan

Yunho pun turun dengan menggunakan jas dan menenteng tas kerjanya.

"Ini makan untuk minnie~"

"Go...ma..wo.. mma...~"

"Iya sayang~" sahut Jaejoong mengacak rambut lembut changmin

"Nanti kau pulang jam berapa yun?" tanya Jaejoong

"Mungkin malam boo, tugas dikantor sangat banyak tapi aku akan pulang lebih awal"

"Ne arra"

"Minnie jangan nakal ne" peritah Yunho pada namja imut yang tak lain adalah Changmin

"Ne appa" sahutnya yang terus mengunyah makanannya, meski kecil makanan changmin sangat banyak

"Kalau capek jangan dipaksakan ne, nanti kau sakit lagi" seru Jaejoong dengan memasangkan dasi bermotif garis merah pada sang suami dan merapikan jasnya.

"Baik nyonya Jung" goda yunho dengan mencubit hidung Jaejoong

"Aishh~" kesal Jaejoong memegang hidung sang suami

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu" pamit Yunho mencium kening dan mengecup bibir plum Jaejoong dan tak lupa mencium putra kesayangannya, Jung Changmin.

"Ingat pesan appa, jaga umma ne, minnie gak boleh nakal, ara?" perintah Yunho dengan menekan pelan hidung mancung changmin

"Ciap appa!" sahutnya tegas dengan tangan yang hormat dan posisi siap layaknya komandan upacara [=.=" apaini]

"Annyeong"

"Hati-hati bear~"

"Pai pai appa"

Sepeninggal Yunho kini hanya Jaejoong dan changmin saja yang ada dirumah. Jaejoong yang membersihkan dapur dan changmin yang kini bermain di ruang tengah sibuk dengan mainan barunya. Namun saat Jaejoong baru akan selesai membereskan dapur tiba-tiba saja bel rumah berbunyi.

"Minnie, tolong bukakan pintunya sayang~" teriak Jaejoong dari dalam.

"Ciapa?" tanya changmin dari balik pintu sebelum ia membukakan pintu.

Yah, Yunho dan Jaejoong selalu mengajarkan changmin untuk bertanya terlebih dahulu siapa yang bertamu sebelum membukakan pintu.

"Ini aku Junsu minnie, aku datang bersama Kibum dan Sibum" sahut Junsu dengan suara khas lumba-lumbanya.

"Oh ne ajhucci, cebental"

KLEK(?)

Dibukanya pintu rumah besar itu dengan susah payah oleh changmin.

"Annyeong Suie~ ajhucci, Bummie~ ajhucci" sahut changmin sambil membungkukkan badan

"Annyeong minnie" sahut Kibum tersenyum manis

"Hyungie mana?" lanjut Kibum dengan menggendong Sibum

"Umma agi belsih-belsih dapul ajhucci" jawab minnie

"Ayo macuk" tambah changmin

"Woo, minnie pintar sekali eoh" puji Junsu gemas dan mencubit pipi gembilnya

"Appo ajhucci~" rengek changmin

"Oh mian mian" cengir Junsu

"Minnie, siapa yang datang sayang?" tanya Jaejoong yang berjalan menuju ruang tamu

"Eh kalian!" kaget Jaejoong saat Junsu dan Kibum datang bersama dan tak lupa Sibum, putra Kibum dan Siwon yang kini usianya baru genap 1 tahun, 1 tahun lebih muda dari Changmin.

"Wah Sibummie sudah besar yah" sahut Jaejoong yang langsung menggendong Sibum dan mencium pipi gembilnya.

"Umma~ minnie mau tium dedeknya bummie ajhucci~" rengek changmin memelas pada ummanya.

"Iya iya, ini.. dedeknya lucu yah"

"Milip bummie ajhucci umma hehe" cengir changmin dan mencium kedua pipi yoogeun

"Siapa dulu ummanya" canda kibum

"Umma umma minnie mau main sama dedek" rengek changmin

"Tapi jangan nakal sama dedek yah" perintah Jaejoong

"Ne umma"

Changmin dan Sibum pun bermain bersama, di tempat bermain khusus yang dibuatkan Yunho untuk changmin.

"Kalian kemari kenapa tidak bilang dulu hah! Aku kan bisa memasakkan kalian sesuatu" kesal Jaejoong

"Haha, kami ingin memberikan suprise untukmu" sahut Junsu

"Aish kalian ini"

"Ohy hyung, ini bingkisan dari umma. Katanya untuk changmin dan ini ada beberapa kotak kimchi dan selada segar yang baru dipetik umma" sahut Kibum dengan menyerahkan beberapa kotak.

"Ah.. gomawo ne. Bagaimana keadaan umma bummie dan Heechul hyung?" tanya Jaejoong

"Mereka baik-baik saja, Heechul hyung akan pergi ke China karna Han Geng hyung ada urusan disana"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Zhoumi?" tanya Jaejoong

"Zhoumi ikut mereka, sebenarnya umma melarang Heechul hyung membawa Zhoumi ikut bersamanya tetapi tau sendiri kan Zhoumi sangat lengket dengan appanya"

"Berapa lama mereka di China?"

"Sekitar 6 bulan katanya"

"Wah lama sekali" keluh Jaejoong

"Dan kau Suie~ kapan pernikahanmu dengan Yoochun? Aku tak sabar melihat kau memakai gaun pengantin di depan altar" canda Jaejoong

"Yack! Eonni mengejekku eoh" kesal Junsu.

Junsu, Kim Junsu adalah sepupu Jaejoong dan Kibum. Dia kekasih Park Yoochun, rekan kerja Yunho. Namja berparas manis dan berkharisma itu jatuh cinta dengan Junsu saat pernikahan YunJae. Di situ Junsu tak sengaja menumpahkan minuman ke arah jas putih Yoochun dan saat itulah Yoochun terpana akan sosok manis Junsu dan Junsu pun mulai merasa jatuh hati pada Yoochun saat Yoochun terus menurus menghubunginya, meski awalnya Junsu tak menyukai Yoochun karna sikap playboynya akhirnya ia percaya akan cinta Yoochun padanya [aseeek XD]

"Apa persiapan kalian sudah clear?" tanya Kibum

"Sebagian sudah, hanya feeting baju yang belum. Aku gugup sekali" adu Junsu

"Hahaha itu sudah biasa Suie~ untuk pengantin baru sepertimu" sahut Jaejoong

"Apa kalian dulu juga seperti itu?" tanya Junsu penasaran

"Tentu saja, waktu mendekati hari H aku tak berani menemui Siwon. Rasanya sangat malu, senang entahlah semua tercampur menjadi satu" jelas Kibum menceritakan kisahnya.

"Sampai-sampai ia tak bisa tidur semalam suntuk memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan di depan altar" sahut Jaejoong seraya terkikik geli mengingat  
peristiwa itu Kibum heboh sendiri hingga membuat Jaejoong sedikit kesal dengan tingkahnya yang terlalu banyak bertanya.

"Itu karna aku memang tidak tau harus apa hyung dan tak mau terlihat memalukan" sahut Kibum mempoutkan bibirnya

Semua yang melihat tingkah Kibum hanya tertawa geli, bagaimana tidak ia bertingkah seakan seperti gadis berusia 17 tahun yang sedang kesal karna dikatai jelek. Dengan begitu perbincangan mereka terus berlanjut, sementara kedua makhluk kecil ini asyik bermain.

"Umma lapal~" rengek changmin yang merasa perutnya berteriak ingin diisi

"Heum kajja kita makan" sahut Jaejoong menggandong changmin dan berjalan kedapur

Sementara Jaejoong memasak Kibum, Junsu, Sibum serta Changmin bercanda bersama. Namun saat kegiatan memasak itu selesai dan hidangan akan disantap tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa mual, ia pun berlari kearah kamar mandi.

"Ungghh... hoek..." ia muntahkan semua isi yang ada diperutnya.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?" tanya Junsu khawatir

"Euhm.. hoek" kembali ia muntahkan isi perutnya

"Apa kau sakit?"

"Ani, akhir-akhir ini memang sering seperti ini Suie~ gwaenchana" sahut Jaejoong sambil membersihkan mulutnya

"Sebaiknya kau periksakan ke dokter mungkin salah makan atau masuk angin"

"Tidak perlu Suie~ aku baik-baik saja"

"Aish~ kau ini keras kepala"

"Kita kembali, semua menunggu. Kajja " ajak Jaejoong

Acara makan bersama pun berlangsung, mereka menyantap makanannya dengan lahap kecuali Jaejoong. Ia hanya mengaduk-aduk sup buatannya tanpa diamakan. Kibum dan Junsu yang melihatnya merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan hyung?" tanya Kibum

"Eh, aku tidak bernafsu bummie"

"Nanti hyung sakit" tambah Junsu

"Ani, aku akan makan nanti" sahut Jaejoong seraya tersenyum menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja

"Baiklah"

Setelah makan mereka berbincang sebentar namun karna waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 dan hari sudah mulai gelap mereka memutuskan untuk kembali selain itu Sibum pun sudah tertidur pulas bersama changmin dipangkuan sang umma.

"Kami pulang dulu ne?" pamit Junsu

"Hati-hati ne"

"ahya pakai jaket changmin saja kasian Sibum diluar dingin" tambah Jaejoong dengan memberikan jaket tebal milik changmin

"Ah baiklah, gomawo hyung"

"Lain kali mampir lagi ne, kalau bisa sih menginap saja biar lebih ramai" tawar Jaejoong

"Hahaha itu pasti! Tapi kau juga harus menyiapkan banyak cemilan dan makanan" canda Junsu

"Itu mudah" sahut Jaejoong sambil tertawa

"Annyeong"

"Ne, Annyeong"

Sepeninggal mereka Jaejoong membersihkan ruang dapur dan makan, kemudian ke kamar changmin untuk sekedar melihat changmin apakah ia terbangun atau membutuhkan sesuatu. Ia terkikik geli saat Changmin masih menyenyot(?) botol susu vanila yang sudah habis itu, diambilnya botol susu yang masih digenggam malaikat kecilnya serta dikecupnya kening putra kebanggaannya.

"Sweet dream baby~" tambahnya dan mematikan lampu kamar changmin serta menutupnya.

Namun saat ia akan berbalik tiba-tiba tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang rampingnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Eh" kaget jaejoong

"Heumm" sahut suara berat dibelakangnya, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho, suaminya

"Sudah pulang,, katanya kau akan pulang terlambat" tanya Jaejoong membalikkan badannya

"Aku merindukanmu jadi aku pulang lebih awal" sahut yunho enteng

"Jangan seperti itu, bekerjalah dengan sungguh-sungguh. Appa sudah mempercayakan perusahaannya padamu" jelas Jaejoong sambil melepaskan dasi yunho

"Ne ne arraseo, changmin sudah tidur?" tanya yunho

"Euhm, tampaknya dia kelelahan bermain dengan Sibum seharian"

"Kibum kemari?"

"Heum bersama Junsu"

"Ouh"

"Kau mau makan atau mandi terlebih dahulu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan membereskan jas, dasi serta tas yunho

"Aku ingin poppo" sahut yunho memeluk jaejoong –lagi dan menyayunkan bibir tebalnya

"Aish kau ini, pervert bear~" kesal jaejoong

Chu~

"Yack!" bentak jaejoong saat yunho menciumnya paksa

"Haha" tawa yunho dan langsung masuk kekamar mandi sementara Jaejoong menyiapkan makanan untuk suaminya.

"Dasar beruang pervert, semoga saja changmin tak meniru kelakuan pervertnya" gerutu Jaejoong

"Ini makan malammu~" sahut jaejoong dengan meletakkan piring berisi makanan untuk sang suaminya

"Heum... harum sekali, sepertinya enak"

"Cepat dimakan, lalu istirahat kau pasti lelah" jawab namja cantik itu kembali ke dapur untuk membereskan yang lain

Namja bermarga Jung ini pun dengan segera menghabiskan makanan yang ada dipiringnya. Sementara jaejoong mulai membereskan dapurnya.

"Heum~" rangkul Yunho pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong saat berbaring di atas ranjang king sizenya

"Yunnie~"

"Biarkan saja, aku ingin seperti ini" manja yunho dengan mencium ceruk leher jaejoong

"Eungh~ yunnie geli" rajuk jaejoong langsung menghadap ke arah namja yang dicintainya ini

"Jan mempoutkan bibirmu, kalau tidak aku makan kau sekarang juga hmm"

"Yack! JUNG YUN...MPPHH"

Belum sempat Jaejoong berteriak namja bermata musang itu sudah terlebih dahulu membungkam bibir cherry itu dengan ciumanpanasnya. Hingga erangan demi erangan keluar dari mulut keduanya.

"Eunghh..."

"Ready?"

"Yunhh... eunghh..."

****

TBC or END

Mian yah kalo nggak dapat feelnya, banyak typo and gomawo for read dont forget to review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Miane readerdeul untu memastikan aja kalau semua cast yang ada di dalam cerita tetap namja dan genrenya YAOI, mian kemarin aku salah tulis hyung jadi 'eonni' T—T *bow*

* * *

**Part 2**

Mentari pagi kini telah menyinari seluruh ruangan rumah besar nan megah di sekitar kota Seoul. Nampak kedua insan yang masih terlelap di atas ranjang berukuran king size miliknya. Namja cantik itu berusaha mengerjapkan matanya saat mentari mengusik tidur indahnya.

"Eungh" lenguh namja cantik itu saat merasakan berat di atas perut ratanya

"Yunnie~" rengeknya dengan menguncanng tubuh kekar yang kini terlelap nyenyak di atas perut namja cantik itu

"Hnghh" sahutnya hanya melenguh tanpa membuka mata musangnya

"Yunnie~ ireona"

"5 menit lagi"

"Yun mpphh" namja cantik ini segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya saat dirasa ada yang bergejolak dalam perutnya hingga ia berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk memuntahkannya.

"Hoek...hoek" hanya cairan putih saja yang keluar hingga membuatnya terasa lemas karna ia memang belum memakan apapun

"Boo~" namja tampan itu pun menyusulnya saat rsa khawatir memenuhi pikirannya

"Yack! Gwaenchana?" khawatirnya dengan sedikit berteriak terkejut ketika namja cantik yang sangat dicintainya terkulai lemas dengan tangan kiri yang memegang washtafel, tubuh yang hampir saja rubuh jika tangan kekar itu tak segera meraihnya.

"Yunhh" ringisnya saat merasakan sakit diperutnya hingga kesadarnnya pun menghilang perlahan.

"Bagamana keadaannya Siwon?" tanya Yunho pada adik iparnya Choi Siwon

"Hm,, hyung apa Jae hyung selalu seperti ini waktu pagi?" tanya Siwon

"Ap..apa dia hamil?" tebak Yunho

"Miane hyung, Jae hyung hanya masuk angin dan kelelahan saja" sahut Siwon sedikit merasa tidak enak

"Ah~ gwaenchana. Yang terpenting Joongie tidak menderita penyakit yang membahayakan" terang Yunho sedikit lega karna namja cantik yang dicintainya tidak apa-apa

"Hyung~ie" teriak Kibum tiba-tiba mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan merangkulnya

"Eh" sadar Jaejoong saat dirasakan berat tubuhnya akibat rengkuhan seseorang

"Non gwaenchana?"

"Euhm" sahutnya tersenyum lemas

"Aku pikir hyung kenapa, saat Yunho hyung menyuruh Wonnie kemari. Apa hyung hamil?" celetuk Kibum gembira

"Mwo?" kagetnya

"Ani bummie chagi~ Jae hyung hanya masuk angin saja" jelas Siwon mengusap puncak kepala istri tercintanya

"Eh, miane hyung bummie kira..."

"Hmm gwaenchana, lagipula aku belum siap untuk mengandung anak kedua hyung pervertmu itu" kikik Jaejoong dengan melirik kearah Yunho yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajamnya

"Yack!" kesal Yunho yang kemudian mereka semua tertawa melihat tingkah seorang PresDir Jung ini

"Umma~~" teriak namja mungil berjalan dengan mengucek matanya dan merengek

"Oh minnie sudah bangun heum" gendong Yunho yang kemudian mengusap air mata sang buah hati

"Sini! Kenapa menangis sayang?" tanya Jaejoong yang kini memangku jagoan kecilnya

"Minnie mimpi umma pelgi waktu monstel dipelut umma kelual" terang Changmin dengan wajah polosnya

"Eh" kaget semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkecuali Jaejoong, ia hanya tersenyum geli mendengar ceria Changmin

"Lalu?" tanya Jaejoong masih tersenyum manis dan mencium pipi gembil putranya

"Umma pelgi jauh,, jauh cekali minnie takut umma pelgi ningalin minnie hiks" isaknya semakin kencang dalam pelukan hangat sang umma

Semua yang ada di situ hanya tercengang mendengarnya, apakah ini pertanda baik atau buruk? Sementara namja kecil ini terus saja menangis dan Jaejoong berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ssstt itu hanya mimpi sayang, gwaenchana umma masih disini" tenang Jaejoong dengan mencium puncak kepala mungil(?) putranya

"Hiks hiks"

"Sudah sudah~ jangan menangis, jagoan umma tidak boleh menangis arra" tambahnya dengan mengusap air mata Changmin dengan senyuman lembut yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya

"Bummie~" sapa namja tegap disamping Kibum

"Wae?"

"Dimana Sibum?" tanya Siwon saat melihat Kibum menyusulnya sendirian tanpa membawa Sibum biyasanya mengajak Sibum

"Oh tadi umma kerumah dan mengajak Sibum pergi bermain" jelas Kibum polos saat mertuanya datang dan mengambil anaknya

"Umma selalu saja seperti itu, kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi eoh" tegur Siwon tak suka jika anaknya di ajak bermain keluar terlalu lama oleh sang umma

"Abis umma memaksa wonnie~" kesal Kibum dengan mempoutkan bibir plumnya hingga membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong terkikik geli dengan pasangan suami istri ini, selalu bertengkar memperebutkan Sibum

...

"Yeobboseyo umma"

"Oh wonnie" sahut yeoja paruh baya itu

"Umma dimana?"

"Umma ada di taman bermain bersama Sibum weyo?"

"Aish, kami akan menjemput kalian"

"Yack! Umma baru saja mengambil cucu umma untuk bermain, kenapa mau kau ambil eoh" bentak umma Choi kesal dengan ulah putranya yang menurutnya itu terlalu overprotective

"Sibum masih kecil umma, jangan diajak bermain terlalu lama diluar itu tidak baik dengan kesehatannya lagipula sekarang juga sudah malam" jelas Siwon tegas

"Aish, terserah kau saja"

Kemudian telvon pun ditutup oleh sang umma dengan kesal da melanjutkan acara bermainnya dengan cucu kesayangannya bersama suaminya.

...

"Wonnie jangan seperti itu dengan umma" nasehat Kibum

"Kalau tidak begitu umma akan terus membawa Sibum chagi"

"Aigo~ posesif appa" keluh Kibum dengan helaan nafas panjang

"Yack! Itu demi kebaikan putra kita Kibum"

"Ne appa~" sahut Kibum meng-iyakan

Itulah sosok appa versi(?) Choi Siwon, namja yang tegas berwibawa, tampan namun sangat overprotectiv terhadap istri maupun anaknya. Kibum terkadang dibuat pusing dengan tingkahnya yang satu itu. Pernah suatu hari Sibum dibawa menginap 3 hari oleh ummanya itu pun melalui pertengkaran antara anak dan umma, dengan watak ummanya yang keras kepala membuat Siwon mengalah dengan menuruti perkataan Kibum, namja imut yang sangat ia cintai. Semenjak kejadian saat mengandung Sibum membuat seorang Choi Siwon semakin overprotectiv terhadap istri dan anaknya. Ia tak mau kehilangan mereka lagi.

**Flashback**

Mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu saat usia kandungan Kibum menginjak 6 bulan. Saat namja berbadan tegap ini mabuk akibat acara meminum wine saat pernikahan kedua sahabatnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Dengan susah payah Kibum membopongnya pulang. Sedikit sakit diperutnya namun ia hiraukan untuk sekedar merebahkan sang suami.

"Aegya~ jangan nakal sayang, umma masih mengerjakan tugas umma. Diam ne" seru Kibum dengan membelai perutnya memutar sedetik kemudian perut besarnya tak dirasakan sakit

"Eungh" lenguh Siwon saat Kibum mencoba melepaskan dasinya yang mengikat dan setelah itu melepas kancing baju Siwon satu persatu. Dengan susah payah ia bangkit dan mengambil air hangat untuk membasuh tubuh kekar sang suami.

Perlahan Kibum membasuh tubuh Siwon dengan air hangat. Namun tiba-tiba namja ini malah menarik Kibum dalam rengkuhannya. Kibum berusaha melepaskannya namun tenaga namja yang ada di bawahnya ini lebih kuat darinya.

"Won..niehh" desah Kibum saat Siwon dengan cekatan menikmati leher jenjang sang istri

"Bummie i want you" suara yang terlihat sekali seperti orang mabuk berat dan dengan kecepatannya ia membalik posisi dengan Kibum dibawahnya dan Siwon dengan terburu-buru melepas celananya hingga ia tak terbalut apapun.

Kibum yang melihat Siwon yang seperti itu semakin takut, ia takut jika suaminya menginginkan hal yang tak sekarang juga bisa ia kabulkan mengingat kondisinya sekarang ini.

"Wonnie" pekik Kibum saat Siwon melucuti semua baju yang menempel ditubuh mungil dibawahnya itu.

Dengan sigap Siwon membungkap bibir merah dibawahnya dengan lahap(?). Tangan yang merada di bawah kepala Kibum seakan menekan agar ciumannya semakin dalam. Sementara Kibum hanya mendesah dan meronta namun apa daya, kekuatannya tak sekuat seorang Choi Siwon.

"Mmphhh"

"Akhhh" teriak Kibum saat Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya sehingga ia bisa memasukkan lidahnya, saling bertukar saliva satu sama lain.

Tangan kekar itu tak hanya diam ia sesekali meremas benda yang menegak dibawah sana, hingga membuat Kibum mendesah tak karuan, menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan kiri serta mencengkeram punggung kekar itu dengan menutup matanya rapat.

_Tuhan aku mohon, lindungi aegyaku_, batin Kibum dengan meneteskan airmata. Ia tak mau mengalami pendarahan lagi seperti saat usia kandungannya 2 bulan lalu akibat kecerobohannya dengan Siwon melakukan 'ritual malam' bersama.

"AKKHHH~"teriak Kibum saat dirasa benda tumpul itu menerobos masuk kedalam holenya

"Won...nniiehhh eungh~ hhh~~" desah Kibum dengan mencengkeram sprei yang ada dibawahnya.

Sakit. Panas. Perih serasa dirobek. Itulah yang kini dirasakan Kibum.

"AP..pooo wonn..nieh eunghh~ aukhh~ sshh~" ringisnya dengan tubuh bergerak maju mundur mengikuti ritme genjotan(?) Siwon yang semakin brutal.

Kini namja berbadan tegap itu hanya memikirkan kenikmatannya dirinya akibat pengaruh wine tanpa memikirkan istrinya. Dengan terus menerus ia melakukan gerakan yang sama dengan diselingi kegiatan yang lain. Meremas dada Kibum dengan kuat. Mencium bahkan menggigigit leher jenjang itu hingga timbul kissmark dimana-mana. Sementara Siwon terbang ke surga dunianya, Kibum menahan sakitnya dengan mengeluarkan tangisnya dan desahannya yang memilukan. Menahan desahan? Itula yang diinginkan Kibum saat ini, agar Siwon berhenti namun dengan keadaan Siwon yang sudah bermain kasar ia tak mungkin melakukannya jika ia tak ingin permainan yang lebih kasar lagi.

Beberapa ronde yang sudah mereka lakukan dengan berkali-kali Siwon klimaks dan membuang cairannya didalam rahim Kibum hingga fajar menampakkan sinarnya perlahan. Kini namja bermarga Choi itu tertidur pulas disamping namja imut itu. Sementara namja imut itu erus saja menangis dan menahan sakit diperutnya. Hanya untuk duduk saja itu sangatlah sulit apalagi dengan perut nan besar dan bagian bawah yang seakan terbakar akibat ulah sang suami ditambah lagi benda tumpul itu tak juga keluar dari sarangnya dan malah berkedut terus menerus.

"Eunghhh.. baby..appo sayanghh~" desah Kibum menahan sakit dan memegang perut besarnya

"AKKKHHH" teriak Kibum tak bisa menahan sakit yang luar biasa, seakan seperti diremas sakit, sakit sekali.

"Wonnieehhh" teriak Kibum mencengkeram tangan Siwon dan memegang erat perut besarnya

"5 menit lagi sayang~" keluah Siwon yang tak sadar dengan rintihan kesakitan Kibum akibat ulahnya

"Wonn..mnieh appayoohhh" isaknya dengan cengkraman yang semakin kuat hingga kuku cantiknya memutih dan wajahnya yang pucat

"Bummie" teriak Siwon saat melihat kondisi namja yang dicintainya, tergeletak diatas kasur besarnya tanpa memakai pakaian, dengan bekas kissmark dimana-mana, wajah yang pucat, kaki yang terbuka lebar dan yang lebih membuat siwon merutuki kebodohannya adalah saat ia baru sadar jika juniornya masih berkedut dan tertancap dengan sempurna di hole Kibum sementara selakangan Kibum kini mengeluarkan begitu banyak darah

"AAKKHHHH WONNIE!" jerit Kibum tak tahan, ia semakin mengeratkan cengkraman tanggannya dengan tangan Siwon

"Bummie tahan ne" panik Siwon yang kemudian menelvon Sungmin sahabatnya yang merupakan dokter specialis kandungan, meski Siwon juga merupakan seorang dokter namun ia bukan specialis kandungan.

_Aigo~ aku tak akan memaafkan diriku jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Kibum dan anakku,_ rutuk Siwon

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar Siwon karna tak mungkin Siwon keluar dan meninggalkan Kibum menahan sakitnya sendirian. Entah sejak kapan Siwon mengeluarkan tangisnya ketika melihat Kibum yang terus menerus berteriak sakit dan selakangannya yang semakin lama semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah. Dengan memakai piyamanya kembali ia duduk disebelah kiri Kibum sementara Sungmin yang mengetahui keadaan sahabatnya, langsung memukul Siwon dengan kerasnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KIBUM EOH" bentak Sungmin

"A..aku mabuk dan ...dan aku memaksanya melakukan itu untukku" sahut Siwon merasa bersalah dan menundukkan kepalanya

"JIKA SAJA UMMA DAN KEDUA HYUNG KIBUM TAU, KAU BISA MATI SIWON~AH" bentak Sungmin semakin naik pitam dan memukul Sion berkali-kali

"Mi..miane"

"TIDAK CUKUP KAU..."

"AAKKH~~ APPOHHHHH WONNIE~~" teriakan Kibum membuat mereka berdua semakin panik dengan segera Sungmin memeriksa keadaan Kibum dengan peralatan yang kurang memadai memaksa Sungmin untuk menelvon pihak rumah sakit yang dikelolanya segera mengantarkan beberapa alat yang dibutuhkan. Sementara menunggu alat itu Sungmin melakukan bermacam-macam hal untuk menyelamatkan sahabat dan janinnya ini.

Kibum perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya akibat obat penenang yang diberikan oleh Sungmin padanya dengan menyuruh Siwon keluar terlebih dulu. Namja kekar ini hanya bisa merasa menyesal dan meretuki dirinya sendiri. Setalah beberapa jam, Sungmin keluar kamar dan dihujani oleh beberapa macam pertanyaan oleh Siwon.

"Bagaimana Sungmin~ah?" panik Siwon

"Dasar namja PABO!" pukul Sungmin keras

"Miane"

"Simpan kata maafmu, Tuhan masih menyayangi istri dan calon aegyamu. Kalau terjadi lagi, persiapkan dirimu masuk neraka Choi Siwon" pekik Sungmin dengan deathglarenya

"Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dan juga anakku"

"Dan euhm..." tambah Siwon gugup

"Apa?!" masih dengan nada kesalnya

"Aku mohon jangan kau beritahu keluarga Bummie~ apalagi kedua hyungnya, bisa-bisa aku mati sekarang juga" melas Siwon mengingat Heechul dan Jaejoong jika sangat marah akan menjadi panjang urusannya

"Untuk kali ini aku akan tutup mulut tetapi untuk selanjutnya aku tak akan menutup mulutku"

...

Setelah beberapa hari keadaan Kibum semakin membaik dan Siwon dengan setia berada disamping Kibum, menyiapkan apapun yang dibutuhkan bahkan ia sengaja tak masuk kerja untuk menjaga namja imut yang sangat dicintainya dan selama 2 bulan itu juga Siwon tak memperbolehkan Kibum melakukan pekerjaan apapun bahkan hal kecil seperti mandi saja Siwon mengantarnya, ia takut terjadi sesuatu kembali pada Kibum, padahal keadaan Kibum sudah membaik seperti biayasa.

"Wonnie~ aku hanya ingin mandi" kesal Kibum dengan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Aniyo, aku harus mengawasimu. Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu lagi denganmu Bummie~ cukup fatal kesalahanku 2 bulan yang lalu, miane jeongmal miane" keluhnya dengan memeluk erat tubuh mungil yang berisi(?) itu

"Aigo~ aku bilang gwaenchana wonnie" jawab Kibum dengan mengelus punggung tegap milik suaminya

"Tapi aku hampir saja kehilangan kau dan aegya kita karna ulahku" sesal Siwon yang kini menetaskan air matanya

"Wonnie~" panggil Kibum lembut dan melepaskan pelukannya

"Dengar~ aku dan aegya sudah memaafkanmu, so please dont cry hmm" pinta Kibum mengusap cairan bening yang keluar dari mata sang suami dengan ibu jarinya

"Gomawo~ Jeongmal gomawo bummie~ you r my best wife, you r all my life, i'll protect you and our baby. I promise" rengkuh Siwon

"Wonnie~ kasian aegya" dengus Kibum saat pelukan Siwon semakin kencang hingga sedikit menekan perut besarnya

"Oh mian baby~" sesal Siwon dan mencium perut buncit Kibum

**End Flashback**

"Ma... Pa..." teriak namja kecil di dalam gendongan Mrs Choi

"Anak umma senang sekali heum~" tanya Kibum dengan mencubit hidung mungil itu

"Apa Sibum merepotkan umma?" tambah Kibum dengan mengambil Sibum dari gendongan mertuanya

"Aniyo, dia sangat penurut, umma senang bisa bermain dengannya sebenarnya umma berniat ingin membawa Sibum pulang tapi aku rasa suamimu tak akan mengizinkannya" ketus Mrs Choi dengan melirik Siwon

"Mungkin lain kali kami akan menginap dirumah umma" sahut Kibum dengan senyum manisnya

"Jinca?" antusias Mrs Choi

"Euhm, iyakan sayang?" sahut Kibum dengan mencium pipi gembil putranya gemas, sementara namja kecil itu hanya terkikik geli

"Gomawo Bummie~ kau memang mengerti umma tidak seperti suamimu" sinis Mrs Choi

"Yack! Kenapa umma selalu sinis padaku"

"Pikir saja sendiri" ketus Mrs Choi

"Sudah kalian ini, ditempat umum masih saja berdebat" lerai Mr Choi

"Umma kami pulang dulu ne, sepertinya Sibum lelah sekali" pamit Kibum saat melihat Sibum mulai terlelap dalam pelukan hangatnya

"Ah ne, hati-hati bummie~"

"Ne, anyyeong umma"

"Kami tunggu kedatangan kalian dirumah" teriak Mrs Choi dengan melabaikan tangannya, Kibum hanya tersenyum manis kearah mertuanya

"Tidak salah aku merestuinya menikah dengan namja imut itu" gerutu Mrs Choi bahagia

...

"Yunnie~" rengek Jaejoong

"Hm" sahut Yunho hanya berdehem saja

"Kau temani minnie saja~"

"Ani, aku ingin menemani umma putraku yang cantik ini memasak" kekeh Yunho dengan mengeratkan pelukannya

"Aigo~ kau malah akan menggangguku dan aku yakin tanganmu tak akan bisa diam" kesal Jaejoong saat tangan namja itu menyusup kedalam kaosnya

"Yunniieehh~" desah Jaejoong saat tangan itu mengelus dada mulusnya

"Boo~" sapa Yunho dengan suara yang dibuat mendesah di dekat telinga Jaejoong

"Minnie~ ajak appamu ikut bermain" kata Jaejoong dengan mendorong tubuh Yunho ke ruang tengah tempat Changmin bermain

"Boo~" pout Yunho

" k" kekeh Jaejoong yang kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya

"Ummamu pelit sekali" kesal Yunho bercerita dengan Changmin, namun namja kecil ini malah asik memakan cemilian yang ada disebelahnya dengan lahapnya

"Ah Changmin~ah" sahut Yunho dengan mendekati Changmin

"Oh" kaget Changmin melihat kearah sang appa

"Kau mau punya dongsaeng tidak?" tanya Yunho yang tiba-tiba terlintas ide gilanya untuk mempengaruhi anaknya demi hasratnya(?)

"Dongcaeng?" bingung Changmin dengan memiringkan kepalanya dan mengedipkan mata kecilnya

"Ehm, dongsaeng. Adik kecil" jawab Yunho

"Nanti kalau minnie punya dongsaeng minnie tidak akan kesepian lagi, minnie akan punya teman bermain bersama, dan rumah ini akan ramai" jelas Yunho dengan antusias

"Tapi minnie kan cudah punya dongcaeng Cibum appa"

"I..itu, ah tapi kan Sibum tidak serumah dengan kita"

"Nanti minnie akan minta Cibum ditinggal dicini caja appa bial minnie ada teman belmain dan belajal" jawab minnie polos dengan tersenyum memamerkan gigi susu putihnya.

Ya sekaran putra Yunho dan Jaejoong ini sudah menginjak usia 5 tahun. Ia menjadi siswa terpintar disekolahnya. Dengan usianya kini Changmin sudah pandai membaca dan berhitung meski terkadang masih salah selain itu jagoan kecil Yunho satu ini sangat hobi makan.

_Aish anak ini, pandai sekali menjawab pertanyaanku, _batin Yunho

"Memang Changmin tak mau punya adik bayi seperti Yoosu?" tanya Yunho pantang menyerah

"Eh"

Nampak Changmin sedang berfikir dan Yunho berharap cemas semoga Changmin menjawab ia, dengan begitu ia bisa menyerang namja cantik itu sekarang juga karna bagaimana pun Jaejoong sangat menyayangi putranya itu, apa yang dikatakan Changmin selalu dikabulkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Kalian membicarakan apa? Serius sekali" sela Jaejoong yang datang untuk mengajak mereka makan malam

"Oh Boo~"

"Umma~" sahut Changmin sedikit berteriak dan memeluk umma kesayangannya, ia sangat manja dengan sang umma sehingga membuat appanya merasa cemburu dan kesal dengan tingkahnya

"Ayo kita makan" ajak namja cantik ini

...

"Minnie tidur ne besok sekolah" tutur Jaejoong membaringkan putra tunggalnya

"Ehm umma~"

"Yah?" jawabnya dengan tersenyum manis

"Minnie mau punya dongcaeng" katanya polos

"Eh" kaget Jaejoong dengan perkataan Changmin bagaimana bisa putra kecilnya tiba-tiba meminta adik padanya

"Kata appa kalau punya dongcaeng, minnie bica belmain dan belajal cama-cama, minnie tidak cendilian lagi" terangnya polos

"Minnie kan sudah punya banyak dongsaeng sayang, Sibum, Yoosu lalu Hanchul dongsaeng Zhoumi oppa heum" jawab Jaejoong tersenyum manis

"Tapi meleka jauh tidak umma, meleka juga jalang belmain kecini" kesal Changmin

"Nanti umma akan suruh mereka kemari lalu bermain bersama minnie" jelas Jaejoong

"Jinca?" senang Changmin

"Ne baby~ sekarang minnie tidur ne nanti terlambat sekolah"

"Ne umma" sahut Changmin

"Mimpi indah sayang"

Jaejoong pun mencium kening putranya dan menyelimuti tubuh kecil Changmin. Setelah itu mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu kamar namja kecilnya. Namun wajah cantiknya kini berubah menjadi kesal. Dengan langkah yang dihentakkan ke lantai ia menuju kamarnya.

"JUNG YUNHO, bagaimana bisa kau mengajarkan hal yang tidak-tidak pada anakmu" gerutu Jaejoong

...

"Hatchu~"

"Perasaanku tidak enak" gerutu Yunho saat ia memakaikan piyamanya setelah mandi

**TBC**

* * *

Uwaaa, mian readerdeul ceritanya gaje abis, update ngaret T—T

Semoga kalian suka dan masih mau membaca kelanjutannya *pundung*

Mohon reviewnya ^^


End file.
